


Not What I Signed On For

by TiffyB



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Multi, Pregnancy Scares, Rimming, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Korra calls in a late favor to Lin Beifong for having restored her ability to bend. What's the favor? How about a threesome? Korra, Lin, and Asami? The chief might seem hesitant, but she can't wait to show the two younger women a trick or two... that is, until the duo pull their own trick on the earthbender.-Weekly Short Story Poll Winner for: January 2021 - #5
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Not What I Signed On For

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll. Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**

“Are you out of your mind?!” Lin glared at the duo as they stood in front of her with those wicked. deviant grins on their lips.

“The way I look at it,” Korra shrugged as she arrogantly placed a hand on her hips, “if it weren’t for me then your bending would be gone for good. So, you kinda owe me.”

“That was forever ago!” The older woman kept her hateful gaze on the Avatar for a moment before pointedly turning her attention to Asami. “And, why is she here?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” the brunette engineer nibbled her bottom lip anxiously. “Plus, we’re kind of a couple now.”

Lin continued to scowl at the girls, but couldn’t help but feel a certain thrill of excitement to be with the two younger women. It had certainly been a while since she’d been with anyone at all, and the idea of Korra and Asami licking and groping her body excited the mature woman. The last time she had even been with another woman had been years ago with Kya. Already, fantasies of the Avatar flashed through her mind. Korra’s round, bubbly ass was high in the air while she shoved her face between her spread legs. Those round, innocent eyes glanced up at her as she licked.

“Fine. But I have to warn you,” Lin smirked, “I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“We certainly wouldn’t expect you to,” Asami happily perked up.

The anticipation was killing her. Lin didn’t even know what to wear. Did she even have casual clothing for such an occasion? Maybe answer the door with nothing but a grin? Nah, too cheesy—and also, what if it wasn’t them? She rubbed her chin as she looked through her limited wardrobe as she made her decision.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Lin suspiciously peered into the hall as she cracked the door open just a bit before opening it wide to her company. She wore a plain, white button-up shirt and a pair of beige slacks. It was quite obvious she wasn’t wearing a bra by the way her perky nipples were proudly displayed against the thin fabric.

As Korra and Asami walked past her, both sets of eyes made repeated glances to her chest. Lin felt a certain surge of excitement, knowing the two girls were about to be in for a night they wouldn’t forget. It had been a while, but she’d never had a lover last the entire night. She was certain these two girls wouldn’t be any different.

“So,” Lin smirked and seductively arched a brow, “shall we get to it?”

The couple exchanged glances before shrugging in unison.

“You’re awfully eager,” Korra dryly commented. “I thought you were doing us a favor—not the other way around.”

Asami giggled, rolling her eyes at Korra as she scolded her somewhat rude statement. “Be nice.”

The Avatar shrugged. “I don’t think she’ll make it an hour with us, though.”

Lin, somewhat shocked by Korra’s brazen words, arched her brow as she glared. “You two may be young but I’m certain I could teach you a few things.”

“Fine,” Korra cockily said, shrugging nonchalantly. “Teach me.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Lin quickly closed the distance between them and smashed her lips against Korra’s. Their kiss was hard and passionate as they vied for dominance. Lin placed one hand along the back of Korra’s head, running her fingers through the girl’s hair while pulling her closer. The other hand caressed the side of the Avatar’s face, her fingers moving along the side of her neck before gripping and lightly choking her. Still, the kiss continued as their tongues swirled around each other’s and they visibly sucked and slurped at one another’s mouths.

Lin felt a delicate pair of hands reach around her from behind. Even with interference, the chief wouldn’t allow Asami to distract her from putting Korra in her place. With practiced grace and precision, the engineer’s tickling touch moved from soft caresses to focused action as she unbuttoned Lin’s shirt. Eventually, Asami’s hands moved to Lin’s shoulders as she tugged the shirt away to leave the mature woman topless while she kissed Korra.

The soft touch returned, with those warm hands sliding over Lin’s soft and toned body. They appreciatively squeezed her hard stomach before moving up, cupping her soft breasts and tenderly groping them. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as Asami pinched and tugged her hard, pink nipples. The rush of excitement only made Lin that much more aggressive as she and the Avatar continued to forcefully kiss each other.

Asami’s gentle touch slid down Lin’s sides until her fingers reached the waist of her pants. With little effort, the engineer unbuttoned them before sliding them over the mature woman’s hips to reveal that a bra wasn’t the only piece of underwear Lin had forsaken this evening. Stepping out of the pants, Lin’s only focus was to keep locking lips with Korra. She wouldn’t be the first one to pull away from the sloppy, dominating kiss.

Lin felt a warm breath against her rear as Asami placed a soft kiss upon her ass cheek before giving it a playful nip. The Chief certainly wasn’t going to lose to these girls, especially with Asami acting so cute and flirty. As if on cue, the engineer’s warm fingers squeezed both cheeks before spreading them wide. It was a surprising sensation, but nowhere near as shocking as when the girl’s face shove against her ass.

Lin’s eyes widened and she tensed up for a moment, only to see Korra staring back at her with a knowing glance. The Avatar kept assaulting Beifong’s mouth while Asami did the same to Lin’s asshole. Her lips pushed tightly against the woman’s rear while her tongue pushed hard against the tight, puckered hole. Lin blushed as the rich engineer lapped and swirled her tongue around her asshole. It was only a matter of time before Lin’s clenched ass gave way to Asami’s efforts. The sensation of the girl’s tongue plunging in and out of her ass was beyond amazing, as well as extremely distracting.

Korra took advantage of this and took over their kiss. She pulled away for a second, just to lick over Lin’s open lips while the woman gasped and desperately tried to regain control of the situation. There was a harsh slap to her face as Lin snapped out of it, only to see Korra standing there before her, already completely naked.

Lin blinked as she beheld the Avatar’s body, admiring her dedication to health and fitness. And yet, as her gaze moved lower she arched a brow. “I-is this some kind of joke?” the mature woman blinked while Asami was still kneeling behind her, sloppily making out with her ass.

Korra smirked as she looked down to her massive, throbbing cock. “Oh, this thing? Odd side effect of your physical body spending too much time in the Spirit World. Sometimes things kind of change.”

“Y-you’ve got to be kidding me! I-I’m not… Y-you don’t expect me to…?” Lin was still confused as she tried to comprehend how this arrangement had changed, and the fact that Asami was so good at eating ass.

“Don’t be so dramatic!” Korra smiled as she wrapped her fingers around her cock, giving it a few strokes. “Give it a lick. I know you wanna…”

Lin scowled, although the angry glance didn’t last nearly as long thanks to Asami’s mind-blowing oral ministrations. As Korra offered her thick cock, the mature woman leaned down and wrapped her lips around the head. At this angle, Asami had much better access to the police chief’s asshole. Really digging in, she bobbed her head back and forth while her tongue plunged into Lin’s rear.

Blushing, Lin momentarily glanced up at Korra as she sucked the head of the Avatar’s cock. She was determined to make the smug, overly confident Avatar submit to her one way or another. With her lips barely able to contain Korra’s girthy dick, she bounced her head back and forth while she wrapped her fingers around the base. Her soft lips caressed the shaft of the Avatar’s cock while she took in as much as she could into her mouth. She kept pushing herself further than before until her lips finally pressed against the her own fingers. Pulling back with a gasp, the chief licked her lips as she caught her breath. There was simply no way for her to take all of that into her mouth, considering she had already struggled to do that much.

Asami finally pulled away from her rear, much to Lin’s dismay. The engineer’s fingers still squeezed her ass, spreading the woman’s spit-slicked asshole. But then, Lin felt something thick and warm push against her rear. She tried to pull away from Korra’s cock to look over her shoulder, but the Avatar grabbed the woman by the hair and held her in place. Asami’s thumbs spread Lin’s ass cheeks as she pushed forward, burying her own spiritually grown dick into the police chief’s asshole.

She’d never been one for anal sex and wasn’t about to change her position on the subject now. Asami didn’t seem to care, though. Having lubed the mature woman’s asshole, it made it so much easier for her cock to continue deeper into Lin’s rear. Even lubed, the sensation of being stretched by such a thick cock was somewhat alarming as it kept pushing forward until Asami’s hips tapped against her rear.

Finally letting go of Lin’s hair, the woman pulled away from Korra’s dick as she stared up at the Avatar with anger. She immediately looked over her shoulder, ready to tell the engineer to stop. Asami pulled back, only to slowly sink her dick back into place, causing the only sounds to come from the police chief’s mouth to be moans of pleasure.

“See,” Korra smirked, “I told you she was so anal for a reason.”

“I guess you win that bet,” Asami winked as she slowly built a rhythm, fucking Lin’s ass. After a few moments, she grabbed Lin by the waist and guided her backwards toward the couch. Asami flopped down, bringing Lin with her and the impact made the engineer’s cock push deeper than it had before.

Now sitting on Asami’s dick, the chief groaned as she still adjusted to the feeling of something so large in her ass. Glancing up, she watched Korra finally approach her again. Before she could say a word, the Avatar grabbed Lin by the ankles, lifting them into the air and spreading her legs as her massive dick slapped against the mature woman’s stomach.

“Y-you can’t be serious,” Lin blinked.

Korra, still smirking, didn’t say a word as she grabbed her cock and rubbed it over Lin’s dripping pussy. With a half-hearted thrust, she plunged into the police chief’s cunt. Lin gasped at the sudden penetration, but she couldn’t deny that it felt so good having two massive cocks plugging both of her holes. She felt so satisfied and full.

Korra kept Lin’s feet up by her head as she thrust forward, making Lin slide off Asami’s dick somewhat. It was an awkward rhythm at first as Lin was somewhat balanced against the girl beneath her. She would thrust upward into her ass and then Korra would push forward as Asami pulled out.

By the end, the two girls were furiously thrusting into the woman’s body, with their heavy nuts slapping against each other’s as they fucked Lin. Asami was the first time cum. With a gasping whine of pleasure, she moved faster as her throbbing, pulsing cock filled the police chief’s ass with her hot, creamy cum. It only added to the lubrication of Lin’s rear, making it easier for those last few thrusts to really slam forward, completely filling the woman’s ass.

Korra and Lin weren’t far behind. She felt Asami’s dick pulse and throb through the thin barrier between Lin’s rear and pussy, making Lin feel all that much tighter as they used her. Lin tilted her head back and cried out in orgasmic bliss as her whole body tensed and shivered. Korra’s big cock flexed as she pumped harder. Each thrust was accompanied by a loud moan of ecstasy as her thick, gooey seed splattered into the mature woman’s pussy. Coming down from her climax, the Avatar stared into Lin’s eyes. She smirked as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Lin’s in a soft, loving kiss.

“Th-that was fucking amazing,” Asami huffed out, slowly thrusting herself into Lin’s ass just to feel those last bits of overpowering pleasure.

“I’ll say,” Lin hesitantly agreed as she ground back against the girl, causing her to moan and twitch.

“I’m glad you agreed to this,” Korra said, nuzzling her cheek against Lin’s. “We were so backed up after our time in the Spirit World. We really needed to fuck someone, but apparently cocks obtained from the Spirit World are extremely potent, so we couldn’t fuck each other…”

Lin blinked, somewhat confused. “Wait, what?”

“According to the research so far, we’d be almost guaranteed to get each other pregnant,” Asami explained.

“What?!” Lin growled, awkwardly pushing Korra away and struggling to stand up. Gooey trails of the two girl’s cum dripped from her rear and down her thigh. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

“Well,” Korra arched a brow, “You’re, like, too old to get pregnant so everything’s fine!”

With her eyebrow twitching, Lin pointed to the door. “Get the fuck out! Both of you!”

Korra held up her hands. “W-wait, I feel like we need to talk—”

“OUT!” Lin yelled.

“L-listen. We just assumed you were too old because—” Korra continued.

Lin glared with rage. Her muscles were easily visible on her nude body as everything flexed in anger.

“We don’t even know how it works, really. I don’t think you’re gonna get pregnant. L-like, I said, you’re too old… And, I mean, even if you do, it could still be Asami’s!” Korra shrugged as she hurriedly picked up her clothes, trying her best to cast some of the blame on her girlfriend as well.

Asami furrowed a brow and shook her head in disagreement. “That is definitely NOT how pregnancy works… B-but, uh, we’ll get back to you after we do some more research! It was a lovely evening, and a joy to shove my tongue and cock up your butt… uh, I hope the rest of your night is wonderful…!” The girl blushed as she dragged her half-witted, Avatar girlfriend out the door.

The door slammed and Lin still stood there, seething with rage. How could those two have done something so irresponsible? Who would have put those two morons up to something so stupid? Lin’s expression went blank and she could almost hear the cruel laughter taunting her…

“Mom…” Lin’s eyes twitched with rage yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll. Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**


End file.
